1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top latching assembly and connector thereof, in particular to a top latching assembly and connector for circuit board to be stable under any circumstance that further increases electrical connection reliability between connector and circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,680,463 and 5,746,614 for known prior art, and with reference to FIG. 1, an edge connector 7 with ejection device 8 includes log insulated body 9 with a slot 90 for corresponding circuit board (not shown in Fig.). Two corresponding guiding walls 91 are on the long side of the insulated body 9, a concave slot 93 is between the guiding walls 91, and a joint hole 92 is in the guiding wall 91. The ejection device 8 is within the concave slot 93 and contains a pair of corresponding side walls 80; every side wall 80 has a joint axis 81 to connect to the joint hole 92. By rotating joint axis 81 in the joint hole 92, the ejection device 8 can be moved out to ejection position from vertical position, and push out the circuit board inside the slot 90. A convex 82 wedged with guiding walls 91 is installed in the side wall 80 to fasten ejection device 8 in the holding position. A thin slot 83 is between the side walls 80 of the ejection device 8 to increase the flexibility of the ejection device 8, and easier to join the convex 82 and guiding walls 91 during assembly.
However, the ejection device 8 of known edge card connector is fastened on the holding position by the joint of the convex 82 and guiding walls 91, a vertical force pushes on the ejection device 8 can make it out of holding position; when the edge card connectors applied similar mechanism under vibration or being touched carelessly, the ejection device 8 can be easily moved from holding position and ejected out, that influences electrical connection reliability of car edge and circuit board.